This invention relates to advanced aircrew protection systems and, more particularly, to an improved system, having integrated features for full life support of aircrew for providing full pressurization in the helmet, partial pressurization in the body during high altitude situations, and for providing independent face, chest, upper extremity, abdomen, lower extremity pressurization during high turning acceleration (gravity) situations in aircraft.